<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feulklo by CactusMons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084236">Feulklo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusMons/pseuds/CactusMons'>CactusMons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Faerie Folklore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bedtime Stories, Folklore, Gen, fairytale, not in english, old story, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusMons/pseuds/CactusMons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem/story I found in an old book in my house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In ðe wudz, e litl geil woiks.<br/>
Fii hez last hei wei an ði euld, euld treil.<br/>
Fii kan nat faind hei wei bek,<br/>
Tui ði euld, euld treil.</p>
<p>Hei m’vaðe w’vandez,<br/>
Wee fii iz,<br/>
b’vat fii iz last,<br/>
An ði euld, euld treil.</p>
<p>Ðe litl geil woiks,<br/>
θrui ðe wudz,<br/>
Lukinj foi,<br/>
Ði euld, euld treil.</p>
<p>Ðe litl geil k’vamz ekras,<br/>
E foit katide haus.<br/>
It iz toil end meid,<br/>
Av brik end timbe.</p>
<p>Fii naks an ðe doi,<br/>
Nak, nak, nak.<br/>
End ðe doir eupenz,<br/>
Wið e kriik.</p>
<p>En euld wumen piez aut et,<br/>
Ðe litl geil,<br/>
End aisks hei tui,<br/>
Stei foi s’vam tii end keuld.</p>
<p>Ðe geil sez njes,<br/>
End woiks insaid,<br/>
Ðe deoiz snep f’vat,<br/>
In ðe wud.</p>
<p>If njui woik,<br/>
An ði euld, euld treil,<br/>
Dui nat get last,<br/>
An ði euld, euld treil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In ðe wudz, e litl boi woiks.<br/>Hii ez luking for muzzrums on ði euld, euld treil.<br/>Hii findes the zzrums on ði euld, euld treil.<br/>Hii eets the zzrums on ði euld, euld treil.</p><p>Hii cof and choke on ði poisson,<br/>In ði zzrums.<br/>Hez fas torn blu,<br/>On ði euld, euld treil.</p><p>In ðe wudz, e mover woiks.<br/>Fii ez luking for e boi on ði euld, euld treil.<br/>Fii sez hem lieing ðer wiþ hez blu fas.<br/>Fii weep for hem on ði euld, euld treil.</p><p>Fii takes hem bak to ði,<br/>Villache.<br/>And lais hem ðer.<br/>Ði pebble gaþer raound.</p><p>Ðey screem and shout and screem and shout.<br/>But ði mover weep.<br/>Ðey screem and shout and screem and shout,<br/>At ði mover.</p><p>Ðey ty,<br/>And ðey lite,<br/>And ðey watch,<br/>Ði mover.</p><p>Fii loved hei boi.<br/>And noye fii burns.<br/>Hei ashes lei,<br/>On ði euld, euld treil.</p><p>If njui eet muzzrums,<br/>An ði euld, euld treil,<br/>Dui nat die,<br/>An ði euld, euld treil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like this story let me know and I'll upload some more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>